


a treat

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Librafeminine, Librafeminine Kira, Other, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Kira treats faerself to a muffin and tea after an exhausting few months at college, and ends up with an even bigger reward.





	a treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlythKris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlythKris/gifts).



> Kira is librafeminine and uses fae/faer pronouns. (If I messed up anywhere, please do let me know, I practiced with the pronouns app https://minus18.org.au/pronouns-app/, but I’m still learning).

Kira quickly finds out that college is as exciting as it is scary. But most of all, it’s exhausting if you don’t remember to take breaks and treat yourself a little.

 

Fae’s lucky enough to have a single, corner room at the dorms. Faer neighbors: Malia and Erica on her left, and Heather and Danielle just across, were both really easy to get along with. And Kira enjoyed their company greatly, but every now and then fae needed to be faer only company.

 

The cafe two blocks from campus is a perfect spot for just that, and has the added bonus of serving the best blueberry muffins Kira had ever eaten.

 

It’s what fae orders today too, with a cup of green tea with cranberries and rose petals, as a reward for surviving three months away from home and all of faer old friends.

 

Fae might be enjoying faer muffin a bit too much, fae thinks, when fae catches two girls watching faer from a few tables away. 

 

They’re both very attractive: the shorter one a redhead, long hair put in an artfully messy braid, her lips are very red and curved up in a smile that Kira is very close to labeling as  _ coquettish _ . Her companion, in comparison, has shoulder long brown hair, a kind smile and kinder eyes, though there’s spark of playfulness in them.

 

Feeling embarrassed due to being the center of someone’s attention, Kira finishes faer muffin hastily and ends up choking a bit. The coughing fit that follows is definitely not a pretty sight.

 

Faer face is beet red, fae’s sure, from coughing and mortification both. It makes faer nervous to look up and see if the girls are still looking at faer.

 

Fae feels a small pang of disappointment when fae finally gathers faer wits and checks only to see them leaning over the table towards each other, talking, hands clasped together on the table top, before the redhead stands up and approaches the counter to place another order.

 

Kira sighs, figures they’re a couple.

 

And then promptly startles when a paper cup full of fresh coffee is suddenly placed in front of her.

 

“But I didn’t--” fae starts, looking up at the waiter.

 

“Nah, it’s a special delivery from Allison and Lydia over there,” the waiter says, nodding towards the girls that were watching Kira earlier, “Enjoy.”

 

Fae regards the coffee, figures it might be an apology for staring or a pick-me-up of sorts. But then, as Kira inspects the cup fae finds that fae’s wrong.

 

There are two name on one side of the cup, with a phone number under each of them in two distinct handwritings, and a cute doodle representing each of the girls from the other table next to them.

 

Kira flushes again, but this time fae’s smiling shyly too, when fae sees the underlined space left between both of the doodles. A bit of room for faer.

 

END


End file.
